The Kim and Jared story
by xxtwilightgirl98xx
Summary: Kim finally gets the courage to tell Jared she likes him but he turns her down. When he imprints on her,will he be able to get her back or did he miss his chance? M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

The Kim and Jared Story

_Chapter 1._

_Kim point of view_

**Beep, Beep, Beep**

Ughh there's my alarm. I hit the "off" button and got up.

I absolutly hate mornings. Mostly Monday through Friday because I have to go to school. There's only one thing I really like going to school for and that is so I can stare at Jared Cameron. He is sooo cute and I am sooo obsessed with him. I'm glad he has no idea i exist sometimes because I am always staring at him and i DO NOT want him to notice.

I picked out my outfit. Nothing special seeing it is just school. I chose a pair of light gray skinny jeans, a white tank top and a gray long sleeve shirt. I walked to my bath room and took a quick shower, since I am already running late. When i was done I got dressed and ran to the bathroom. I blow dryed my hair and put it up in a ponytail. Them i burshed me teeth and went to go put socks on. I grabbed my gray uggs and slid them on and grabbed a white sweater and my bag and went downstairs.

"Morning." I said to my mom, dad and my sister Emily

"Good morning sweetie." my mom said while putting a plate of eggs and a cup of orange juice in front of me.

"Thanks mom" i said and started eating. We didn't really talk much so i ate quickly so i could get out of here.

"Okay. Bye guys. See you tonight" i said and made my way out the door. I walked to school every morning and my best friend Katie drops me off in the afternoon. It never takes me too long, 10 minutes tops.

As soon as I got there I seen Katie and Brian. Brian is our best friend as well. He is kind of cute too with his blue eyes and blonde hair, but he is gay, so no chance there.

"Hey guys!" I said with a smile

"Hey!" They said happily. Seeing as they are the only two people I really talk to in this place, I am happy we are all in every class together, and we have been since kindergarden.(Me and Jared have been in every class together since kindergarden too, He just never noticed me.

**~On our way to 1st period~**

"So do you guys wanna come to my house this friday for movie night?" I asked. We had movie night every friday and it was always at one of our houses.

"Yeah sure. I'll bring the pop corn and candy." Brian said

"Yeah and I'll bring the drinks." Katie said

"Okay. I'll get the movie but which one?"

"Hmm how about _Something borrowed_ I really wanted to see that!" Brian said

"Okay _Something borrowed_ ,got it."

We walked into class and I took my usual seat next to Jared who wasn't even here yet.

_Jared point of view_

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep**

I hit snooze and rolled over. Finally peace and qu...

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I rolled back over and shut it off and got up to stretch.

I grabbed a pair of dark denim jeans, a black V- Neck, and a pair of boxers. i took a shower and put my clothes on. Then I grabbed a white sweater and put some socks on. I walked downstairs and grabbed a bowl and a spoon.

"Morning Mom, Kaylee." i said to my mom and little sister

"Morning Jared" My mom said

"Morning Jared" Kaylee said

I poured my coco puffs in the bowl then added some milk and ate quick .

"Hey mom." i said " I need new pants again I'm getting too tall for these ones. I think i'm having a growth spurt 'cause i have shot up at least 6 inches this week."

My mom looked at with wide eyes and said" Okay we will go to the store today 'cause your hanging out with your friends friday right?" i nodded " Okay and then we will have to talk to the elders"

I looked at her confused and said " Okay. I gotta go bye Ma, Kaylee" i said and they both mumbled "bye"

I got in my car and started driving to school. I got there and met up with my friends and my girlfriend Samantha.

"Hey" I said then turned and Kissed Sam on the lips.

She smiled and said" Good Morning"

We all started walked to our first periods. Too bad none of them are in any of my classes. I walked in and sat in my seat next to some loser. I didn't really pay attention during class and through out the rest of the day I was sweating, I had a fever and got really angry at everything people would say. I got home and and seen my mom in the kitchen.

"Hey Ma." I said

"Hey sweetie."

"I'm not feeling well. I've been sweating like all day. I think I have a fever." my mom looked at me for a few seconds and them smiled like she was happy. WTF?

"Okay get in the car we have to meet some people."

Okay? Mother has lost it. Why would she want me meeting some people if I was sick?

We drove for a while until we were in front of a white house. We got out and walked to the door. My mom knocked and a short lady with dark hair and 3 scars on her face answered. She smiled and let us in.

"Hello again Miss. Cameron." she said then turned to me." My name is Emily and you must be Jared, right?" She said smiling

"Hi, and Yes I'm Jared Cameron."

"Well why don't we go to the kitchen. Sam, my boyfriend, should be here soon to talk to you guys."

"OKay, but could you tell me why i need to talk to him?"

"I wish i could but can't explain it and I promise he will be here soon to talk to you"

" Whatever" i mumbled. Then someone walked in. He was tall, At least 6 feet. He was muculer and had dark hair.

" Hey honey." He said to Emily and kissed her scared cheek

"Hello Miss. Cameron. Jared." He said noddeed his head at me.

"Hi. So now can you tell me why i'm here and what we need to talk about?"

"Okay do you want the full story first or just the direct reason?"

"Just the direct reason."

" Okay in about two weeks you are going to phase into a werewolf so you friday will be your last day of school for a while."

"Umm okay." For some reason I belived him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kim and Jared story

_Chapter 2_

_Kim point of view_

Everday,weekday of course, is always the same. I wake up. Take a shower and get dressed. Do my hair. Then go downstairs and eat breakfast is silence. I go to school talk to my only two friends all day and watch Jared all day like a total stalker. Wow my life is fun, right! I walk into the school and see brian and Katie waiting at my locker.

"Hey guys!"

"OMG! Change of plans!"  
>"What are you talking about, Brian?" I asked confused<p>

"On Friday we are going to a party at Jason's house!" Katie told me

I groaned "Why? I wanted to watch _Something Borrowed_." I so didn't want to go to this party. I hate the baseball players, which is exactly what Jason is. Besides that fact, he is one of Jared's friends, which means HE will be there!

"No you didn't. And you are going to that party. And guess what?" Brain said

"What?" I i questioned in fake exitiment

"We" Brian pointed to him and Katie " are picking out your outfit! And you have no say."

"Fine. But NO MAKE-UP!" i said and we started to walk to 1st period.

"We are fine with that because you look good without it. Now let's get to class.

For the rest of the day I didn't pay attention anything. Well actually I payed attention to one thing, _Jared._ Yeah I know i'm kind of pathetic. And your probably thinkning i should stop obsessing with him because knowing that he has the most beautiful brown eyes ever isn't gonna get me good grades, But I just can help it. I need a hobby.

_Jared point of view_

Well looks like this is the last time I will get to hang with my friends. I can't belive i am gonna turn into a wolf soon so I can't hang with my old friends. WTF!I am now sitting in my room looking for something to wear to Jason's party. I am going to disappear for the next 3 weeks. And if that isn't bad enough I have to break up Samantha. I'm DEAD! She is the hottest girl at my school but I can't go out with her for two reasons.

One: Until I can control my anger. So I don't phase. And two: He told me about imprints. And as much of a loser as I sound I want to make sure I don't have one in town before I start dating someone and she magically appears becuase god knows we don't need another Leah.

_Kim Point of view_

There lays the worst outfit on my bed. I mean i'm shy, quiet Kim who likes to dress comfy, and on my bed is soo not comfy. A black mini skirt with a black tank top and a jacket. And even worse there are black 6 inch heels that Katie and Brian are expexting me to wear. Huh sometimes I really hate them. Katie is wearing a similar outfit, but that is just how she dresses. Brian is wearing a blue button up shirt and jeans, If only I were so lucky.

"Do you guys hate me or something?"

They both chuckled " Of course not, and you know that. We just want you to look normal."

I groaned "Fine." and went to go get dressed

When I came out of the bathroom Katie and Brian were smiling at me and i had a feeling they were gonna do my hair next! Uhh

I walked over and sat down and Katie started curling my hair. When she was finished the dark brown curls were casading down my back. I had to admit i looked HOT, but I had no reason to look this good. I didn't really like anybody besides Jared and he didn't even know i exist.

I turned to them and said " Let's get this over with." They both chuckled and we headed downstairs. Brian decided to drive. It only took 5 minutes to get to Jason's and when we got there I could see that there we alot of people there.

"I think we should leave. There are alot of people here so nobody will miss us." I said hoping to get out of going to this stupid party

"Nope. Your not getting off that easy. Now come on." Brian said

" Yeah it won't be that bad." Katie said

"Fine. Let's go."

We walked in and you could just see that most people were druck. I spotted Jared who looked really cute. I think he got taller. Around 6 feet maybe?

"Hey guys I am thirsty. Can we go find something to drink, please?" I asked Katie and Brian

"Yeah sure come on." Katie said and me and brian followed her to the kitchen

"Okay guess i'm gonna have some punch." i said noticing it was that or beer and Katie

"Oops must have slipped my mind." Brain said to chuckling

" Oh well." I said " You know what i've been thinking?" I asked them, they shrugged

"I am going to Jared that I like him. That way if he doesn't like me back I can_ try_ to move on." I told them

"Umm Kim are you sure? I mean once it is said you can't change that. And _if_ he turns you down you won't ever hear the end of it." Katie said

"I am sure. I am gonna go tell him right now." I said and before they could say anything I walked toward Jared. He was surounded by his baseball friends. Tom, Ryan, Eric, and Logan.

"Hi. May I , umm, Speak to you." I asked Jared

"Sure?" Jared said shrugging and then he started walking so I followed. We made outside on the porch and he looked at me.

" So are you gonna talk or what?" He asked me kind of rudley

_Jared point of view_

Some Hot chick just walked up to me and all I could say was _are you gonna talk or what?_ What the hell is wrong with me. ahh whatever.

" Ssorry" she stuttered " Hi. Im Kim Wolfe."

"Hi? I'm Jared Cameron."

"I know. We sat next to each other, all year." Then it clicked

"Oh your that Loser who I sit next to in all of my classes." I said

"Umm Yeah I guess, and i am not a loser."she said

"Whatever" I grumbled

"Well I just wanted to tell you something. And please don't laugh alright?" I just nodded " Umm. I l-like you. I-i know you h-have a girlfriend b-but I j-just couldn't keep the s-secret anymore." I stared at her and noticed she was gonna cry. probably because she knows i'm gonna turn her down.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't date you. Besides the fact that I am not gonna be here for a couple weeks, it would ruin my rep going out with a Loser like You. Bye" I said as she started to sob. Whatever

_Kim point of view_

I knew he would turn me down but i had to tell him. I thought he was so sweet and caring but he is just rude. He called me a loser and said I would ruin his rep. JERK! I know it will take a while but I will get over him. I sat here sobbing until Katie and Brian walked over and he picked me up and brought me to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

The Kim and Jared story

Chapter 3

It's been about 2 weeks since the incedent at Jason's party. I'm still kind of sad about what Jared sad to me but he is obviously not worth it. He hasn't been in school lately either, which is kind of a relief on my part. I am hoping that he didn't say anything to anybody about the party. Ugh. Time to get up again. I got out of bed and took a quick shower like I usually have to. I put on a pair of black yoga pants, a white tank-top, and a black v-neck t-shirt. I quickly blow dryed my hair and put in a pony tail. Then i put on white sneakers and a white sweatshirt.

"Good morning. I don't have a lot of time so i'm just gonna grab a gronola bar."i told my family

"Morning." they all said and went back to whatever they were doing.

I grabbed a water bottle and a gronola bar and headed for the door. Yay, time for school.

I hope jared isn't there today because I don't know if I can deal with it. I also hope he doesn't remember me. I walked into the school and started for my locker. When I got there Katie was there.

"Hey Chicky!" She said

"Hey, Where's Brian?" I asked

"Oh he is sick. He has a stomach bug or something."

"Oh i'm gonna miss him today." I said king of sad

"Yeah, Yeah I'll miss him too but guess what." she said

"What?" I asked curious

"Jared Cameron is back. I guess he is like really tall and really buff too. People are saying he looks cuter then before, if that's even possible i guess. Anyway I just wanted to warn you, okay?" she said

"Yeah, okay. I'm over my stupid crush on him so we don't need to worry." I said half truefully. I am getting over him, Getting being the key word, i'm not over him yet. Ugh this is sooo hard.

We walked into first period and I took my seat, which is next to Jared, who is not in class yet. The bell rang right at Jared had his foot through the door.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Cameron. You may ask Ms. Wolfe to give you the notes you have missed for the last 2 weeks. Now why don't you take your seat." Mr.S said. Jared just nodded and walked ever I looked away because I didn't want to see him.

"Okay class I am going to be assigning you each partners for our next assignment. This assignment will be 1/3 of your grade and will take one whole semester. There are no changing partners and..." I stopped listening there because I was too worried that i might get stuck with Jared. OMG. I couldn't face him, NOW. My luck we will get partners and the project would have to be done outside of school too! Ugh FML.

" Okay let's see. Ryan and Sarah. Katie you will be with Brian when he gets back. Hmmm. Oh Kim and Jared. H..." Again I stopped listening. Nice I knew I would get stuck with that jerk. WTH.

" Okay everyone get with you pairs and talk about what you might do. No homework tonight because you will be talking with you partner until the end of class." Mr.S said.

I walked over to Jared and looked at him. When I didn't he had a weird expression on him face. I don't know how to explain it though. I cleared my throught and said " Let's get this over with. What do you want to do for our project?" I asked but he was just staring at me.  
><em>Jared point of view<em>

I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful creature in front of me. It was like my whole universe shifted. I wanted to reach out and hold her, and never let go but one that would be crazt and two i feel frozen. She cleared here throught again and I snapped out of it.

"Oh umm. I don't really know it's up to you." We discussed alot about it and eventually came up with something. All her words were filled with hatred and I wondered what I did to hurt her.

"Okay now that we know what we are going to do, may I ask you a question?" i said to her. She just nodded

"What did I do to make you hate me?" She frowned and looked at me.

"Hmm let's see. Think back to Jason's party. On his porch. I'm Kim Wolfe." she said and all the images of the porch came back to me. Oh i'm such an idiot how could I say that to _her_. I mean she told me she liked_ me_ and I ruined what was probably my only chance with her by calling her a loser. Shit. Maybe she will let me explain.

"Will you please let me explain?" she just nodded "Okay so I was having a bad night. I broke up with my girlfriend and she kneed me in the groin. The guys were giving me crap about breaking up with the hottest girl in school and then you showed up. I wasn't feeling well either. I was hot and sweaty and I just wanted to go home but I didn't want to hear more crap from my stupid friends. This is the truth and that is not at all a reason for why I should have said that because I don't care about my rep if it means being with you and you are not a loser." I told her truthfully

"Well I don't care what your reasons." she said turning away. Then she turned back to me and said" And trust me you don't have to worry about you Rep because there is no chance of us being together, ever." she said then the bell rang and she walked off

That kind of stung. I sat around until lunch just thinking about it. I seen Kim sit at the table across from me with her friend Katie?...I think. I used me wolf hearing and started listening to what they were saying.

"Hey Kim" Katie said

" Hey K guess what." Kim said a little annoyed

"Hmm?" Katie said

"Well you know how Jared and i got partnered up right?" kaite nodded." We were done talking about what we were gonna do for the project he asked me what he did to make me hate him so much!"

"He did what?" katie said

" Yeah. Then I told him and he asked if he could explain. I just nodding not really caring one bit. He had the nerve of blaming on a bad day! He sia he broke up with him girlfriend and got kicked in the groin. Then his friends started giving him a hard time. Also he was sick and wanted to go home but didn't want to hear more crap from his friends. I was like really? That's the best he could come up with a bad day?" Kim said

"The nerve of that boy." Katie said

"Oh and it gets better. He said I'm not a loser and doesn't care about his rep if he can be with me. Is he stupid? He had him chance and he blew it. I would never want to be with him now after the way he treated me. Ugh. I Hate Him." Kim said. Ouch that stung too. I decided to stop listening because I couldn't take any more pain. God I really screwed up. How am I going to fix this?

I spent all of patrol after school thinking about how I could make this up to Kim. At that party she seemed sweet and she was and still is cute. I just really messed up and I still have no idea how i'm gonna fix it. I said I was sorry, told her I don't care about me stupid rep. Maybe my Kaylee or Mom could help me. I walked into the house and my mom was on the couch. I walked over to her and said.

"Mom I need some advise...About a girl.' My mom looked at me surprised and said.

"Okay then, Shoot."

" Well you know how I went to Jason's house about 2 weeks ago on friday?" I asked she nodded." Well I was having a really bad night and this beautiful girl named Kim Wolfe told me she liked me because she couldn't keep the secret any loger. Anyway me being the idiot I am told her I would never go out with her because it would ruin my rep 'cause she is a loser! I told her I was having a bad night and didn't mean any of it but she won't listen. I know I screwed up bad but what should I do, mommy?" I said kind of whiney at the last part.

" Well i'm sorry honey but the truth is if i were that girl and you said that to me I wouldn't even give you time to explain. She did not deserve that, even if you were having a bad day, you should never had said that." My mom said. Gee thanks Ma I love you too.

"Did I mention I can't live without her because I imprinted on her?" I said annoyed

"Well you better hope she never finds out. I know the imprint just pushs you in the right direction because you would have been together anyway but she will think that you never liked her, and you are just forced to be with her." My mom said

"Well I don't want to worry about that right now. I just want to know how I can make her forgive me."

"Okay well maybe you can go to school and..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry! My compter crashed and I had to wait for it to get fixed. Any way i'm back now and here's chapter 4 :)**

The Kim and Jared Story

_Chapter 4._

_Kim point of view_

Okay I have no idea how I can "get Jared back" for what he did. So far I have: get a make-over, maybe Katie and Emily can help me. I have been wanting a make-over for a while now and I think this is the perfect time.

Katie and I are walking back to my place now. We have been talking the whole way there or rather she has been talking and Me nodding.

I finally say" Hey Katie do you think you could help me with something?" I ask

"Uhh yeah sure." She said and smiled.

" I want a make-over and I was thinking maybe you and Emily could help me with it." I sy

" Kimberly Wolfe I don't think you should be doing think for Ja..." she started before I cut her off.

"Listen K, I know that's what you think but I have wanted a new look for a while. And nothing too extreme. We'll take my Dad's credit card and go to the mall for a couple new outfits. I can get my hair done and then I can have you and Em show me how to do my make-up." I said before adding" Okay maybe that is extreme but I really want to do this." I say smiling

" Okay then. Let's go talk to Em and see if she will take us to the mall, and if she will help. But you do know that Brian is going to be pissed, right?"

"I know maybe we should text him and see if he is up to it?" i asked her

" Good idea." I take out my phone and text him.

_Hey brian! Guess what! _

_What:)_

_Emily and Katie are taking me to the mall, and guess what we are doing there:)_

_What? Tell me, Tell me, Tell me! _

_I'm getting a make-over! New clothes, make-up, and hair!_

_OMG! Can you pick me up please? I sooo won't forgive you if I can't go! I can't miss this. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE._

_Of course that's why I text you. See you is about a half hour?_

_I'll be ready when you guys pull up okay? And I'll drive, if you want._

_Ummm I'll talk to Em, but i'll see you soon_

_"_Okay so we are going to pick up Brian in a half hour. He was freaking out because he thought we weren't gonna bring him." I said to Katie Chuckling

"That sounds like him." She said as we walked in the front door.

"EM, ARE YOU HOME?" I shout as we walked in

"In here." She said from the living room

After i told what we were doing she smiled eviliy

"You know if we do this right, guys will be all over you and if he really likes you he will be sooo jealous." She said " Now what are we waiting for let's go!" she said and we ran out the front door.

After we picked up Brian, he, Katie , and Emily were talking about designer bags, what highlights should go in my hair, what hair cut i should get, types of clothes and the different colors that will look good on me.

While we were there we got a lot of clothes, bags, make-up , shoes and hairstuff. We got purple, orange, black, blue and red shirts because aparently they look good with my skin. We got a black skirt, grey dress pant, black dress pants and a 2 pairs of skinny jeans, one black and the other blue.

For shoes I got 2 different black heels, and a pair of blue plats. I got a new black coach purse and a big black couch bag for my books. Suprisingly i liked how it all looked on me, and they made me feel good. I got different types of light browns in my hair. I got my hair trimmed and my bangs we got when we got back to my house Emily told be to wake up an hour earlier so she can help we with my outfit, hair and make up.

~_Morning~_

I woke up early like Emily told me and took a quick shower. When I out she was already in my room and had my clothes picked out. I guess I'm wearing black dress pants, and a purple dress shirt. I put on my new purple bra and matching panties. I pulled on my pants, then my top and then Em pulled me to my bathroom. Before I knew it my hair was blew dryed and straightened, and my make-up was done, and not to act stuck up or anything, I looked pretty Hot.

"Oh my god! Thanks Emily." I said and hugged her

She giggled and said"Your welcome, now get going, you don't want to be late!" She said and pushed me out the door with my new purse and bag. I started walking until I seen a very exitied Katie waiting at the end of her drive way.

"Oh My God! Kim you look HOT!"

"Thanks K now let's get going, we have to get Brian." I said and we kept walking and talking about how people would react. Soon we were walking to the end of Brain's drive way where he was looking just as exitied as Katie.

"Oh My God!..." I cut him off

"Yeah, Yeah I know I looked HOT! LET"S GO!" I said

"Pfftt, huhh, Last time I give you a compliement." Brian said chuckling

"Sorry it's just you are the third person to say ' Oh My God Kim you look Hot!' seariously it's annoying" I said as we walked into school.

Of course the first person I seen is Jason and the rest of the team hanging by their looked of and smiled the tapped the guys shoulders and the turned around.

"Hey you new here?" he asked. Really i have gone to the same school since kindergarden and he asked if i was NEW!

"No you asshole, I have gone to the same school as you since kindergarden!" I say, I'm usually not this rude but he deserved it.

"Oh Well I'm Jason, and you are?" He said.

" Kim." I say and smile because I could see Jared from the corner of my eyes.

" Oh well Kim do you want to go out tonight?" He asked

I stepped a little closer and smiled, he probably thought I was going to say yes, WRONG." Yyyyeah right." I said stretching that yeah. " I would never go out with a guy like you, Bye." I said and walked away.

Jared stopped me and said" Hey Kim, you look great, Well not that you don't always, just extra today." He said with smile. He is so cute, and sweet

"Eeerr H-Hi Jared. Umm T-Thank-you." I say

"Can I walk you to your locker?" He asked and I nodded. He beamed back at me as we walked the short distance. I opened my locker and grabbed the three books i need to use before lunch.

"Here let me hold these for you." He said and greabbed all three.

"Umm Y-you don't have to do t-that."

" I want to." He assured me and smiled. I smiled back and we headed to class.

"Kim, I was wondering if we could sit together at lunch?" He asked nervously

"Well I usually sit with my friends but if you want to sit with us you can." I say and smile

He beamed at me and said" Yes of course." We walked into our class room and pulled out my chair for me. I sat down and he put my books on our table in between us.

" Okay class today..." I stopped listening like usual. Right now i would usually be staring at Jared , instead he keeps looking at me. He did the same for the next two periods too. At lunch we walked to my locker and put my stuff in. He suprised me when he grabbed my hand on our way to the Caf. but of course I didn't pull away. When we walked in the lunch room hand in hand everyone was staring, and Jared just ignored, so i did too.

"So what do you want for lunch?Do you want to go to the salad bar, regular, or breadstick line?"He asked me

"Hmm how about the breadstick line?" I asked smiling

He smiled back and said"Yeah." We walked over and I got breadsticks with cheese in the middle, an apple and a bottle of strawberry flavored water. Jared got 2 cheese burger 2 packages of cheesey breadsticks 2 bags of chips 2 icecreams and two bottles of water. My eyes widened.

" I know I eat alot!" Jared said chuckling.

" Well if your gonna eat it, then whatever." I said with a smiling and went to go pay.

We walked to my normal table where Brian and Katie we already sitting and talking. Brian had a Cheeseburger ,curly fries, and a snapple. Katie had a salad, an apple and snapple as well.

"Hey guys. You know Jared." I said pointing to him." Jared these are my friends Katie." I said pointing to her" and Brian."

"Hi." Jared said smiling then we sat down.

"Hey Jared" Katie said

"Hi." Brian said

"So Jared are you feeling better?" Katie asked.

"Umm yeah."

"What wrong with you while you were out?" Brian asked

"I had Mono."

"Oh, okay. Glad your better." I said

"Thanks" he said

_Jared point of view_

Well looks like it's now or never. My mom said that to show her i really like her maybe I should show her in front of the entire Caf. I planned to get on my hands and knees and beg her to forgive for my foolishness. I'll probably sound like a total loser, but Kim is totally worth it.

"Kim do you forgive me for what I said?" I asked

She hesitated and I knew I would be begging soon." I guess." She said and looked away.

"Okay fine." I stood up and got next to her."Can I have everyones attention over here please." I said loud enough for everyone to look.

I got on my knees and said "Kim will you please forgive me. I was stupid and I would be so lucky to have you as a smart, beautiful, and everything else, I have no exuse for how I acted other then I am a total idiot. I am sorry for not noticing you sooner and I would like to make it up to you, so what do you say?" I heard Awwes, and Ewws, but i didn't care

She looked around and she blushed" Forgive you." She said

"So would now be a bad time to ask you out of friday night?" I said

"No and I would love to." She said and kissed my cheek.

_I love you._ I thought.

_Kim point of view_

I said yes to the date on friday and kissed his cheek. He beamed at me.

_I love you_ I thought, but i didn't want to creep him out.

**Note: What did you think? Did she forgive him too easily? Review Please :P**


	5. Chapter 5

The Kim and Jared Story

_Last time:( Jared) I love you. I thought. (Kim) I love you. I thought it because I didn't want to creep him out._

Chapter 5:

_Kim's point of view_

Tomarrow is my date with Jared and I am beyond nervous. I have been nervous all week but more so today. Later today, Katie, Emily, Brian and I are going shopping. Of course they think I should wear a dress, but I don't even know where we are going...

Right now I am waiting for Brian to pick me up. Since it's raining his mom let him use her car, which I am thankful for because it would suck to be all wet before shool started.

*Later at school*

"Okay, so we kind of have a plan on what you should wear. If it's fancy, a short purple dress with heals. Casual, a jean skirt, purple shirt, and flats, 'kay. Right after school we are going shopping so tell Jared no hanging out." Katie said, with Brian nodding the whole time.

" Okay." I sighed." I guess I should ask Jared now." I said as he walked over.

" Ask me what?" Jared asked. He looked at me and and took my book, like he did all week. I smiled and he smiled back

" Oh I was just wondering if you could tell me where we are going for our date. I need to know what to wear."

Katie cut in" Well we will see you later Kimmy, 'Kay?"

"Okay, bye guys." I said and they walked away

"Anyway. We are going to go cliff diving, so wear a bathing suit, and don't worry about it being too cold, I'll keep you warm. Then we are going to have a picnik on the beach." He said smiling before adding." If that's okay with you."

" Yeah of course. Should I bring an extra outift to change into?" I asked

" Yeah." He said and put his arm around me to head to class.

All through class I couldn't pay any attention on the teacher. Why? you may ask. Well here's why, I am still worried about my date with Jared. First I was worring about what bathing suit Katie, Brian and Emily would have me wear. I only own one pieces, which would make me comfy but I have a strong feeling that they will pick a stringy bikini, and that's just not my thing.

Second I was worring about was you do on a first date. Since I never have been on one I have no clue. Do you hold hands? What do we talk about we kiss? Am I a good kisser? Will he even want to kiss me?Ugh. Then there was the problem of being a bad kisser, and him telling his friends. That would be embaressing! This morning I was nervous, now there isn't even a word to describe my worry, my Nervousness, my... well you catch my drift.

_* At lunch time*_

I was worrying like that until lunch time. I need to talk to Brian and Katie, but Jared will be there. Hmm, maybe I can skip class to talk to them, I have never skipped, but they do all the time, so they won't mind. I am making my self sick thinking about the date , and it's tomarrow! Can you guess how I will be tomarrow? I haven't talked to Jared since this morning when I asked him where our date is, i have only been nodding to everything he says. I know, he knows something is wrong but he hasn't asked, and I am thankful for that.

We got our lunches and walked over to the usual table. Katie, Brian, and Paul were already sitting there. Paul came back a few days ago, he had mono, and he doesn't talk to his old friends like Jared whne he came back, weird right? They both have been hanging around Sam Uley , and everyone in town is saying they are in some kind of gang. I don't believe it, but I'll have to ask Jared about that.

We talked and laughed through out lunch. When the bell rang I said bye to Jared and told him I'd be in class soon, that I just needed to talk to Brian and Katie alone. I felt bad for lieing but I didn't want him to skip with me.

" Hey guys." I said when Jared walked away."Can we skip class I need to talk to you." I asked

They seemed shocked by this but nodded and we made our way to the car Brian brought today. I told them everything I was worried about and they told me I had nothing to worry about. I figured they were right. We a half hour until next period so we thought we would just sit there, listen to music and talk.

While we were talking something happen, and it suprised me...

_Jared's point of view._

I waited... She was supose to be in class right after me, I assumed it would be at least 5 minutes until she came but it has been 15 and I still don't see her.

I am starting to get worried. What if something happen to her? I know it has only been 15 minutes but she's my imprint, i'm bound to worry. I waited another 10 minutes and couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and walked right out the door. I heard Mr. whatever his name is telling me I can't leave class and how i'm going to be in detention but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was Kim.

I followed her sweet scent all the way outside, where i seen the back of her beautiful head in Brian's car. I walked over, opened the door, swept her out... just to hug her. She was tense for a moment but soon realized it was me.

" I was so worried about you. I thought something happen to you, 'cause you told me you would be to class in a few minutes." I told her, my head still buried is her hair.

" I'm sorry , but I really needed to talk to them so I decided it couldn't wait and we thought we would just skip class." She said

" I may have over reacted, but I couldn't bare it if something happen to you, and I don't like being away from you, even if it was only 30 minutes." I said. It was true. If I could literally just attach her to my hip and have her never leave my side I would.

"Well maybe next time you should wait a little longer then 30 minutes before going into killer mode." That was also true. I thought someone may have took her, and like she said I would kill them, like along the line of ripping them to pieces.

I frowned" Well I hope there won't be a next time." I said

She smiled and said." I'm not going back in there. Brian, Katie and Emily are going shopping , but I'll see you tomarrow." She said

I frowned agian, tomarrow was a long time away from her."Can't I see you tonight?" I asked

"Well we are going to get home late, and if you came over we would only get to see each other for an hour, so like I said I'll see you tomarrow." She said slightly frowning.

" Well if I get to see you today, it doesn't matter how long I see you, so text me on your way home, and i'll be there by the time you get back, 'kay?" I asked with a hopeful smile

She smiled" Okay, see you later." I kissed her cheek and walked away.

When I walked away I heard" What were you so worried about tomarrow for? Look at him, he is so in love with you already, you can see it in his eyes." Katie said. She was right, I was in love with her

"Guys, I think i'm in love with him too." Kim said to them

_Kim loves me... my imprint loves me... SHE LOVES ME._

I thought I was going to explode with happiness, tomarrow night I'm going to tell her I love her! I thought and then phased.


	6. Chapter 6

_Last time on __The Kim and Jared Story: __When I walked away I heard" What were you so worried about tomarrow for? Look at him, he is so in love with you already, you can see it in his eyes." Katie said. She was right, I was in love with her_

_"Guys, I think i'm in love with him too." Kim said to them_

_Kim loves me... my imprint loves me... SHE LOVES ME_

_Chapter 6:_

Sometimes I hate Kay, Em, And B. Why? 'Cause they picked out my outfit tonight. What did they pick? A light gray bikini that shows way too much skin for my also gave me a pair of jean mini shorts and a purple tank-top and purple converse. Ughh. Like I said sometimes I hate them...

I have exactly 5 mintues before Jared is suppose to be here. I am wearing my bikini under my outfit and in a bag I have a pair of blue panties and a matching bra (which again my wonderful friends picked out) and my favortie fluffy pink towel. I didn'd wear any make up, one I didn't need any and two we were going in the water.

I heard a knock and put on my favorite melon lipgloss. I put it in my clutch and ran downstairs. He smiled when he seen me, and I returned the gesture. He walk over and scooped me in his arms to give a a hug, I giggled.

" You look beautful." He said in my hair.

We pulled away and I said " You don't look too bad yourself." He looked amazing. He was wear dark grey cut offs with a tight white t-shirt that hugged his muscules perfectly.

" Well are you ready?" He asked finally

" Yeah." I said. He grabbed my bag from me and we walked to his truck. I went to open my door but he beat me to it.

"Opening your door is my job." He said smiling

"Okay, I guess next time I will have to remember that." I said. His face lit up.

" You mean you will go out with me again?" He asked hopeful

"No promises but I think so. Let's see how this date goes?"

"Sounds good." He said. He smiled." Did you remember a bathing suit?"

" Yeah i'm wearing it inder my clothes." I said with a smile

" Okay. Next question, do you want to cliff dive or eat first."

"Well if your not too hungry now, I would like to cliff dive first." I said

"Okay cliff diving it is."

We chatted more about our day, and more about ourselves(The usual.) Not too long after he picked me up we pulled into the parking lot.

" We're here." He said jumping out and going around the car. He open my door, helped me out, then grabbed my bag and his swim shortsand his towel.

"Let me see your stuff." I say. He hands them to me and I put them in my bag."There, It will be easier to carry both now."

He chuckled" Okay then let's go"

We walked all the way up to the highest part of the cliff. I was a little scared but I knew it would be fun and that Jared wouldn't let anything happen to me. He went to my bag and grabbed his swim shorts from the top of it.

He pointed behind him and said." I'm gonna go change in the woods, alright?"

" Umm, Okay?" I said and he ran into the woods.

He came back out with no shirt on, and he looked amazing. Like I had thought he has huge muscules.

" Don't worry, there are changing rooms down where we are going to be eating so you can change in there." He said

" Okay, I wouldn't mind changing up here thought, If your can do so can I" I said

" Well if you really don't mind, then we can eat closer to the truck." He said. I smile and nod. I was true if he didn't why couldn't I?

I pulled kicked off my shoes, and took my clothes of leaving me in my bathing suit. I felt Jared's eyes on me but tried to ignore, He was probably just doing what I did when he walked out.

"You ready Jared?" I asked him. he looked up, shool him self and nodding.

"Yeah let's go."

He pulled me close to his chest and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked it to his eyes and we were both lost. He jumped and we both scream, not from being scared, from the rush. The water was freezing, but like Jared said he kept we warm. We walked back to shore and I was still shivering. 

" Is your towel in you bag?" He asked me.

" Yeah it at the very bottom." I said. He nodded and took off.

I waited there and then remembered the stupid underwear Katie picked out. They were on top of my towel, Shit! I was about to run up, but he was already down with our towels and my bag.

"Here." He said and wrapped it around me, he wrapped him own around himself, and pulled me close to him.

"Thank you." I said

"Your welcome." He said." I like you outfit in you bag." He whispered in my ear.

I paused for a second before whispering in his ear" I'm glad." now it was his turn to pause. I chuckled and said." Come on let's go eat." He nodded and we walked to the woods

" Would you like to go first?" he asked

"Uh, Sure." I grabbed my bag from him and went behind a tree.

I changed pretty quick but Jared was quicker, because by the time I got out there her was already dressed. When I came out he smiled at me.  
>"You ready?" he asked. I nodded and we started walking.<p>

Dinner was great. He told me Emily Young, Sam's girlfriend made it. She was a great cook. We talked and laughed and before I knew it we were walking back to his truck.

The drive back to my house was quick. I was sad to leave Jared but it was the end of the date planned. He parked his truck and walked around to open my door. When I got out he just stood there, staring at me.

" I'm not ready for this date to be over." He mumbled sadly.

'' I'm not either." I said just as sadly.

" Well it doesn't have to be.' He said hopeful.

"Your right, how about we pick a movie and we can watch it in my room?" i ask

"Yeah sure." He said and followed me in." What movie would you like to watch, we have a pretty big colletion?" I asked

"Umm, well you llike chick flicks right? We can watch one of those if you would like." He said. He was so sweet, but I new he didn't really want to watch it. It took me a sec to think of an action movie for guys. I knew we had 4 of the fast and the furious movies so we can go with those.I have watched them with my dad once and they were acutally pretty good.

"So in other words you want me to pick?" I asked. He nodded so I said." How about The fast and the furious? I like the movies and we probably don't have time for all over them but we can see how far we get." I said smiling

"Umm, Sure."he said." Wait you like those movies?"

" Yeah, why?" I questioned

" They are my favorite."He said

I smiled" Great, I guess i picked good then." I said " Do you want popcorn?" I asked him

" Yeah, Do you want some help making it?" He asked

" No I got it." I went to the cabinet and grabbed a box of popcorn. I decided on making all 3 packages.

Once they were fully cooked I handed him the movies and a bag of popcorn, and we headed upstairs to my room.

_Jared's point of view_

God, I loved her. She was perfect...

We brought all four movies and 3 bags of popcorn up to her room. I can't believe she chose my favorite movie to watch, I don't even think I told her. When we got to her room, I noticed it was about the same size as mine. She had a 32 inch Flat screen on her wall, and a bed that looked like it was a queen. She had two other doors in her room, one was probably her closet and the other her bathroom.

" Okay that is the bathroom if you need to use it." she said as she pointed to the one that i figured was her bathroom."Um do you have another change of clothes?" She asked

"Acually yeah I have a pair of sweatpants in my truck." I said. I had and extra pair in there for when I phased, but I didn't add that.

" Do you want to do get them so your more comfortable?" she asked

" Yeah, I'll be right back."  
>"Okay, I'm just gonna take a shower 'kay?" She said with a smile<p>

" 'kay." I said and headed to my truck.

When I walked back to her room I thought I would just look around her room. I went and sat on her desk chair. I saw a notebook so I thought I would look at it. When I opened it there we only scetches of two names, Kim and Jared. I loved it. There were some of our names with hearts, some that said _Kim and Jared forever_ and other ones just had my name with a heart. I decided that I would add something. So I flipped to the last page, the only empty one and I wrote _Kim and Jared forever_ with a heart next to it.

I heard the water shut off in the bathroom and I shut the notebook, so I wouldn't embarrass her. About 5 minutes later she came out in (Mini) pink shorts and a matching pink tank-top that says 'Dreamer' on it. Her hair was pulled to her right side and braided. Her make-up was all washed up, but I think she still looked amazing.

"Umm, I know you probably only have those sweatpant, but if you would like to take a shower you can." She said to me. I nooded." Okay follow me and I'll show you where everything is." She said and smiled, I returned the smile and followed her.

"The towels are in that closet," she said pointed to a door in the bathroom" She walked over to the shower and turned it on. " There is obivously soap in there, and I promise there is body wash and shampoo in there too that isn't that girly." She said

" Thank-you." I said.

I couldn't help myself when I leaned forward and kissed her. It didn'd last long, but it was still amazing. She pulled away and smiled and then left the room.

I took a quick shower. When I got out I put on my sweatpant and decided on not puting my shirt back on 'cause it was dirty. I combed my hair and walked out of the bathroom. Kim had already put the movie in and was watching the previews.

" You ready to watch the movie now?" she asked.

" Yeah." I said and climbed on her bed next to her. She shut the light off , handed me two bags of popcorn and then pushed play. Part way through the movie I put my arm around her and she leaned into me. We watched 2 movies, and through the 3rd we were dozing off. I knew I should probably head home, but I didn't want to leave her. Before she fell asleep completly i whispered in her ear" I love you."

She mumbled something like" I love you too." But I couldn't be completely sure. No too long after we I fell asleep, and it was the best I have ever slept...

**Note: I hope you liked it, I wasn't sure how their first kiss should be or how he should tell her he loves her... Review and tell me what you thought...**


	7. Chapter 7

_Last time: I whispered in her ear. " I love you." She mumbled something back that sounded like." I love you too."_

**Chapter 7.** _Jared's Point Of View_

So turns out she loves me too! That morning I said and she said it back without any hesitation. When she said it I thought my chest would burst with happiness...

It has been a week since our first date and things haven't really changed since before the date. We hold hands. I go to school with her. Carry all of her books to our classes. Say _I love you_. Kiss… Okay so the last two are new, but aside from that it's still the same.

Today, a.k.a Friday, is my parents annaversery and they are going out of town until Sunday night. Kaylee is going to her friends house over the weekend. She said something about not wanting me to think I was in charge of her, whatever. Anyway Kim is staying the whole weekend weekend. We have the whole thing planned out. Friday we are gonna do all of our homework so it is done for our busy weekend. Friday night we are also going to cook dinner, and by we, I mean Kim because I am not that good at cooking. After dinner we will probably watch a movie, unless we are too tired.

Saturday I am taking Kim to Emily's to meet everyone. I hope she is comfortable with Emily because I have to patrol with some of the guys, but it is the only patrol I have 'til Sunday night. Saturday night we are having a bon fire. It is because I imprinted but Kim thinks it's just a party. Lastly, on Sunday we are going to make breakfast. After breakfast we are going Cliff Diving with the pack, along with Emily. Then we are gonna have a picnic on the beach. After the beach if it is still early enough we are going back to my house to watch a movie.

As you can see we have the whole weekend planned, and I'm very happy about it. As of right now I am pulling into Kim's drive way to help her pack. I couldn't go to school today because I had a doctors' appointment and my mom wouldn't let me go back to school because she wanted to spend time with me before she left this weekend.

I knock on the door and Kim answers with a big smile. She leans forward and pecks my lips.

"Hi, you have to come help me pack, I have no idea what to wear to all these places and I don't want to forget anything." She says

"Well Hi to you too, Now come on I'm sure we will get everything." I said she leads the way to her room. I notice the notebook I wrote in on our date and figured it was time to tell her I looked inside of it.

" Umm Kim?" I ask

"Yeah?" She said looking at me.

I point to the notebook and said" I think you should read the last page." I said telling her I knew what was in it. Her eyes widen, she blushes fiercly and looked at me.  
>"W-why would I-I have to look in the b-back?" She asked studdering<p>

"No reason I just think you should read it." I say. She nods and walks slowly over to it.

When she opened it her eyes softened and she looked at me." Oh Jared, I love it.'' She said, all of her embarrassment gone. I was definatly glad she liked it and that he wasn't mad I looked In her book.

"I'm glad." I say." I wrote it on our first date while you were in the shower."

"Oh, Well I love it." She said." Now let's get packin'.

We walked over to her closet and started pulling stuff out. For her pajama's she chose two pairs. Both are shorts with tank-tops. One of them has blue stripe mini short with a pink tank-top that has a blue "K" on it. The other pair is a white shorts and a matching white tank-top, and on the bottom corner there is a brown wolf on it.

"Kim, why do you have a wolf on your shirt?" I asked

"Well they are my favorite animal." She said. " Quilete animal is a wolf, you know from the legends right?" She asked

"Yeah I have heard a lot about them." I said, I know I have to tell her soon

"Well yeah, that's why I have them on my pj's." She said smiling, I smiled back. She pulled out an orange tank-top like shirt and jean shorts. Then she grabbed matching orange converse. Then she pulled out a dark grey skirt and a yellow flowy shirt and yellow ballet flats. She put a yellow bikini a white sundress thing and yellow flipflops.

"Okay all my clothes are packed now come help me in the bathroom. She grabbed a smaller bag and we went in there. She put deodorant, a toothbrush and toothpaste, perfume, and a make-up bag into it and then walked back into her room and put it next to her suitcase.

"Ready?" I asked hopeful

"Yeah I just need to get my back pack and my purse." She said. I groaned, Why do woman need so much stuff for a weekend? If it were me I would have 2 outfit, pajama pants, and a tooth brush, not her.

She walked to her closet and grabbed her purse and her backpack then walked back over to me. "Now are you ready?" I asked

"Yes." She said and we headed outside

This was going to be a fun weekend. Me and my Kim...

**Sorry it's so short. I'm having writers block. I promise the next one will be longer, and hopefully sooner. Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Last time: Jared's Point Of View: __"Ready?" I asked hopeful_

_"Yeah I just need to get my back pack and my purse." She said. I groaned, Why do woman need so much stuff for a weekend? If it were me I would have 2 outfit, pajama pants, and a tooth brush, not her._

_She walked to her closet and grabbed her purse and her backpack then walked back over to me. "Now are you ready?" I asked_

_"Yes." She said and we headed outside_

_This was going to be a fun weekend. Me and my Kim..._

**Chapter 8. **_Kim's Point of View_

I have to be at school in 30 minutes and I have just been sitting in the hot shower thinking, mostly about Jared.

Jared and I have been dating for about three months. Three very uneventful months. Jared and I spend all of our free time together (when he actually has free time), we've told eachother we love one and other, but it's unclear of what we are. He hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend, and sometimes I feel like he's hiding something from me. He cancels plans, skips school and then shows up at my house looking perfectly fine. I _know_ something is up...and I _will_ figure it out...

I finally decide to get out of the shower. I quickly walk in to my room, open my closet and grab a pair of dark wash jeans, my favorite shirt with a wolf on it, and get dressed. I put my make up on and decide to let my hair air dry, so it will be curly later.

I grab my backpack and a hoodie and run downstairs, hitting the table in the hallway in my rush. _ Ugh today is so not my day._When I get downstairs, I grab a granola bar, yell bye to the rest of family and run to the bus stop. I get there just in time! Thank god, I think my mom would have killed me if I missed the bus again.

For the majority of the bus ride I thought of Jared again. What could he be hiding from me? Does he have a girlfriend? Is he in a gang? Is he doing drugs? Maybe he in the FBI! Ugh, i've been watching too much t.v. lately...

****At school****

When I got to school I started walking right towards my locker. Katie and Brian were waiting there for me already, and Jared was no where to be seen. _What a shocker. _I thought, rolling my eyes, feeling kind of annoyed.

I put on a smile and said, "Hey guys!'' to Katie and Brian

"Hey girl," said Brian," Why are you so late? More late nights with Jared this weekend?" He finished, wiggling his eyebrows.

I scowled. "Yeah, if I actually saw him this weekend." I said sarcastically.

Katie laughed, and said "Trouble in paradise already? Was he busy with something?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't heard from him since Friday, when he brought me home after school! I called twice and text him, and nothing!'' I replied grumpily.

"I'm sure he was just super busy this weekend." Katie said, trying to make me feel better.

''Yeah, he'll be here, he'll apologize, and you two will be your lovey dovey selves by lunch, guaranteed" Brian said

I smiled a little and said, " Maybe," then I sighed and said," Anyway, enough about Me and Jared. How was your guys' weekend? Did you do anything fun?"

They told me about their weekends' as we walked to class. When the bell rang, Jared wasn't there. I figured he was just running late, kind of like I was this morning, but as the day went on and he didn't show up, I knew that wasn't the case...

It's Sunday. Jared didn't show up to school all week. I've called him, text him and I finally got so worried I even stopped by his house. When I went to his house, his little sister answered the I asked if Jared was there and she said he wasn't. When I asked if she knew where he was, she said he was hanging out at his friends house, and that I should just called him,_ Oh the irony. _When I asked if he was sick, since he wasn't at school all week, she said Jared doesn't get sick and that he was perfectly fine last time she saw him.

And that was it for me. He obviously doesn't _love _me and _care_ about me as much as he said he did. Because if he wasn't sick, and he was just hanging out with some friends, why couldn't he at least text me? I was worried about him for nothing.

It's Monday, again. At the moment i'm at my locker. I actually got to school early today! Katie and Brian should be here soon, and Jared? I could honestly care less about him right now. This morning I woke up to a text message from him. A freaking text message! It said: _Sorry I haven't answered, I've been going through some personal things. I wish I could explain. I wish I could tell you, but your just going to have to trust me. I'll see you today at school. -Jared_

When I read that, I was like WTF!? He had some PERSONAL problems? I have to TRUST him? If he can't trust me enough to tell me about whatever "personal things" he's been going through, then I can't trust him either.

Someone behind me cleared their throat, I turned to see a guilty and somewhat scared looking Jared. _Ha, you should be guilty._ I thought.

He gave me a small smile and said, " Hey. I was wondering if we could talk?"

" Sure.'' I replied somewhat cold.

He shuffled his feet and said, " I'm really sorry. I-I just...I..." he trailed off.

I looked at him and said," I'm not going to say it's fine, cause it's not.''

"I know it's not, I just...I can't tell you." He said

"You could, if you really wanted to. But I don't think you do Jared. So you can either tell me, or whatever this is," gesturing between the both of us," whatever we are, we're done." I said

"K-Kim, what do you mean whatever this is? You're my girlfriend, i'm your boyfriend, right?" he said

" You've never asked... but that wasn't the point Jared. We're done if you won't tell me. I really hate secrets, and this secret seems like a big part of your life. It's like you live another life, and you can't trust me enough to tell me about it." I said, feeling my eyes burning.

"Kim please. You...I...I..." he said before continuing, " I can't tell you, just give me more time, please. I will tell you, I promise I will." He pleaded

I sighed, " Jared, I..."

**A/N I finally decided to update! It's been forever. I was rereading the story, and I noticed how many mistakes I made! It's kind of embarrassing. I hope this chapter is better in that department! I am going to try and update soon. I know this Chapter kind of escalated quickly, I wanted to write another chapter today, but I had a little writers block. And what do you think Kim should say? Should they take a break until Jared can tell her? Why won't Jared just tell her? Please review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Last time: Kim's Point of View

"Kim please. You...I...I..." He said before continuing, " I can't tell you, just give me more time, please. I will tell you, I promise I will." He pleaded

I sighed, " Jared, I..."

Chapter 9. Jared's Point of View

"Kim please. You...I...I..." I said before continuing, "I can't tell you, just give me more time, please. I will tell you. I promise I will.'' I pleaded/

Kim sighed, "Jared, I can't. I'm sorry. I'll see you around...maybe...''

And just like that she turned around and walked away. I stood there and just stared at where she was. I should have just told her the truth. But I couldn't. Sam ordered me not to until graduation. I can't believe she just broke up with me. My imprint doesn't want me. I felt horrible.

I started walking toward the school exit. I didn't care about school. I didn't care about anything. I got my in car and drove to Sam and Emily's house. Sam. It was all his fault. If he hadn't ordered me not to tell Kim, I'd be explaining the werewolf thing to her right now.

I pulled into the driveway and walked inside. Emily was in the kitchen making muffins. She glanced at me and went back to cooking.

"Hi Jared. No school today?" She said

"No." I said. "Do you know where Sam is?"

"Yeah, he should be in the backyard. I finally got him to build those picnic tables..." She kept talking but I didn't listen, I was already walking to the backyard. I felt kind of bad for being rude to Emily but i'll apologize later. When I got outside Sam looked up and frowned.

"Didn't I tell you to go to school today?'' He said

"Yeah you tell me to do a lot of stuff." I spat

He looked at me confused.'' What are you talking about?"

" You ordered me not to tell Kim the truth. So when I got to school today and tried talking to her she broke up with me because she doesn't like secrets." I yelled

Sam was quiet for a while, then he said, "Jared i'm sorry, I'll take back the order and you can go tell her. I didn't think she'd...'' He trailed off.

"Well obviously you didn't think." I said and started walking back to my car.

I felt a little better now that the order was lifted. I could finally tell Kim! If she'd actually listen to me...

When school finished I was waiting in the parking lot. I was leaning against my car looking for Kim. It was raining so I was almost sure she'd let me drive her home. I saw her come out the exit.

I waved her over and yelled, ''Kim!''

She looked confused and walked over to my car." What Jared?" She said

"I was wondering if you wanted a ride. I mean it's raining and I wouldn't want you to get sick while you're walking home." I replied

"I don't know Jared. I mean I don't really want to walk in the rain but we broke up Jared and..."

I stopped her, " Kim it's just a ride. Even though we broke up I still care about you." I still love you I thought " All your stuff will get wet and you could get sick.

She smiled a little and said, " Well i'm already wet, we've been in the rain since I got out of school." She laughed a little, "But i really don't want to get sick so maybe I will take that ride." She said.

I smiled and walked around the car with her to open the door for her. I ran around the car and got in. I started it and and looked at her.

"Do you want the heat on?" I asked.

She looked at me and nodded," Yeah please, i'm freezing'' She said.

I noticed her teeth were chattering and put the heat on high. The I put my arm around her and pulled her close. She tensed for a second

"You're really warm." She said relaxing a little.

"I know.'' I said.

She chuckled and we drove the rest of the way to her house in a comfortable silence. When we reached her house I got out and walked around to open her door. I helped her out and grabbed her backpack for her. She smiled and we walked to her front door.

"Thanks for the ride Jared." Kim said taking her backpack

"No problem." I said and smiled at her. I wanted to tell her the truth right now, but I didn't know how to bring it up."KimcanItellyousomething."I blurted.

"Jared I didn't understand a word you just said." She replied, confused.

"Kim can I tell you something." I said seriously this time.

She nodded and I continued," It's about where i've been. You said you don't like secrets and I can finally tell you." I said.

She smiled and said," Okay then tell me."

"You have to promise not to run off or gets scared until i'm done." I said

"Okay, I promise." She said

"Do you remember the legends? The ones about the wolf shapeshifters?" I asked.

"The ones we learned in those Saturday classes when we were younger? Yeah" She said

Good I thought this will be easier than I thought. "Okay well the legends are..."


End file.
